


Tina's Confections

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina’s clothing label has a new line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tina's Confections

“Sheer Iridescent copper organza? Are you trying to get me arrested?” Tina leaned back in her chair and laughed, shifting the phone away from her ear while Kurt continued to rant. When he finally wound down, she readjusted the phone.

“The contract is already signed.” It took effort to keep the smugness out of her voice. After all these years, she was the one to convince Kurt to model. Well, her and the director of Kurt’s current play. “This is for Eight At the Table’s benefit too.”

“I fail to see how getting me thrown in jail for indecency is going to help the play.”

“The shorts are lined, Kurt,” Tina reminded him with a barely suppressed sigh. This conversation was about to cross the line from amusing to annoying.

“My speedo has more material than this ‘undergarment’,” Kurt retorted. From his tone of voice, Tina knew she’d finally won. Not that she’d ever had any real doubt that she could convince Kurt to be one of the models for her new line of men’s underwear. Her label, TCC was introducing “TCC Confections” in time for the holidays, timing that aligned neatly with the debut of the much-hyped new play by up and coming playwright Adam Crawford. Kurt had headlined all but one of Adam’s plays, usually opposite Adam himself, but this time Adam was playing only a minor part and the second lead was filled by none other than Jesse St. James. 

“As if Adam is going to mind. I’m sending him samples too,” Tina trilled. “You’re welcome.” There was a long silence punctuated by Kurt sighing.

“I don’t know how you talked me into this,” Kurt said finally. “Will you be at the photo shoot?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Tina assured him, knowing full well that wasn’t the answer Kurt wanted.

“I was afraid of that.” Kurt hung up without saying goodbye, probably because he didn’t want to hear Tina laughing. Again.

“This is going to be delicious,” Tina announced to the empty room. Tapping her keyboard she scanned the sketches of the concept she and the photographer had agreed on - the ones Kurt hadn’t seen yet. They featured Kurt reclining on a white tablecloth-covered table surrounded by an abundance of delicious food. Behind Kurt, holding a knife and fork poised over Kurt’s torso would be Jesse St. James, also wearing one of Tina’s Confections.

The drama was going to be delightful. Tina had even arranged for the entire photo shoot to be filmed just so she could re-watch it later and savor the chaos. But, she had no intention of making Kurt too irritated to model for her again. She had one last surprise for her old friend: Adam as a back-up model. Thankfully he’d been much easier to convince than Kurt. She knew those old New Directions surveillance videos she’d gotten from Lauren Zizes would come in useful some day.

::end::


End file.
